english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Strauss
Kim Strauss (born August 2, 1953 in Chicago, Illinois, USA) is an American author, singer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - Soldier (ep6), Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Avenger (2005) - Jupiter *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002) - Tsuyoshi Gouda *Blue Dragon (2008) - Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep14), Jibral Minister (ep8), Szabo (eps1-29) *Burn-Up Scramble (2005) - Additional Voices *Cagaster of an Insect Cage (2020) - Mario, Additional Voices *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Evaluation Staff (ep28), Police Officer (ep22), Robot Kidnapper (ep22), Team Blue Monk (ep19) *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dino Tyranno *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Dewey Novak, Airport Official (ep23), Communication Staff (eps2-12), KLF Captain (ep20), Radar Operator (ep6), Soldier B (ep20), Vodarac Man (ep9), Waiter (ep5) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Tamotsu Kodate, Idun, Additional Voices *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - The Old Timer *Gad Guard (2005) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Angelica (ep18), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Gayle Yasuoka, Security Police (ep6) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Doshi Kaizan, Jester *Gun Frontier (2003) - Leader (ep11) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Abbot, Cannon Vulcan, Man A, Man in Black A (ep20), Researcher (ep21) *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Hello Kitty's Paradise (2003) - Baker (ep6), Old Raccoon (ep5), Town Timekeeper (ep12) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Sir Hamgra *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2006) - Fanberlain *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Granpa *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Masamune Date, Ujiteru Hojyo *Naruto (2006) - Ibiki Morino, Additional Voices *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Hoshikuma *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Ariel (ep19), Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Tatsuta (ep10), Additional Voices *Planetes (2005-2006) - Board of Directors Member D (ep18), Bomber (ep12), Cadet B (ep22), Clifford's Assistant (ep23), Company Employee (ep22), Doctor (ep16), Operator A (ep23), Pilot (ep19), Police Officer (ep19), Tomord, Ukon, Worker C (ep17) *Requiem from the Darkness (2005) - Gunpachiro (ep8) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Reynard *Stellvia (2005) - Captain (ep16), Male Controller (ep14) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Tarant Shank *Tenjho Tenge (2005-2006) - Mitsuomi Takayanagi, Businessman A (ep5), Senior Students (ep1) *The Big O (2003) - R. Frederick O'Reilly (ep19) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Keiki, Narration *Tokkō (2007) - Counselor Ogata, Additional Voices *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001-2002) - Ultra Magnus *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Trucker B (ep6) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2005) - Elder, Pilot *Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 1 (2018) - Dewey Novak *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Nurse, Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Additional Voices *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - Shigeki Arakawa 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004-2005) - Detective (ep9), Additional Voices *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (2005) - Rairen Shimozuma *New Getter Robo (2005) - Seimei Abe *Phantom: The Animation (2006) - Mafia (ep2), Raymond McGuire, Taxi Driver (ep1) *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Brambert, General (ep4), Official (ep1) *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2006) - D4 (ep6), D7 (ep6), Soruna, Z's Father (ep6) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Jinxer, Magmavore (ep2), Vilevine (ep24) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Scorpius, Decibat (ep34), Teksa (ep22) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Tronicon (ep9), Venomark (ep27) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Lawnmover Org (ep14), Rofang *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) - Ninjor *Saban's Power Rangers: Zeo (1996) - Auric the Conqueror Video Games 'Video Games' *ER (2005) - Hank *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Carlos Oliveira, Night Hawk, Pilot 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Captured Emmerian Pilot *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Belkan Squadron, Additional Voices *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Sajin Komamura *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Sajin Komamura *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Sajin Komamura *Blue Dragon (2007) - Guru-Guru, Paches Town Townsperson, Silent Ku *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Cao Pi, Xu Huang *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Cao Pi, Xu Huang *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Eichi Goto *Grandia III (2006) - Grau, Yoat *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Homura Mitokado, Ibiki Morino, Tazuna *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Ibiki Morino *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Hashirama Senju, Ibiki Morino, Teuchi *Radiata Stories (2005) - Raymond *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Jephtiaith, Rudolf, Saruin *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Hanzo Hattori *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Captain of the Radish, Snooty Soldier *Suikoden IV (2005) - Lino En Kuldes, Crew Member, Man *Suikoden V (2006) - Gunde, Murad *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Mayor of Asgard, Yuan Ka-Fai *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Iemon *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Cao Pi, Xu Huang *Wild Arms 4 (2006) - Gawn Brawdia *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Judge Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (75) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2020. Category:American Voice Actors